What Was Ours
by GoldenDiscord
Summary: After the strike Jack come to Katherine's window with the exciting news he's off to Santa Fe. But of course he can't go alone... Jack/ Katherine


okay** so I'm writing this story to. Deal with my sorrow that newsies has left broadway. I feel like I owe the fandom a price of work and plus this idea has been managing at my head for a while. And just to warn you, Jack may be a littl ooc. But anyways, enjoy! **

Katherine sat on her bed, staring at a blank piece of paper. It was an article she was supposed to have done by work tomorrow. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't think of a way to start it. She had figured out everything else but that. She had to have it done by tomorrow or else she'd probably get fired. And she refused to let that happen. She had come so far because of the Newsies strike. People began to notice that she could write an article just as good, or better for that matter, then any guy at her work. She had expected to do a bunch of exciting articles but she found out she had only moved up a few steps. The editors refused to belief a girl could cover front page stories, even though spa Katherine had already proved that wrong. So the stories she was assigned were a either really exciting or painfully boring. Like right now, she was supposed to be writing an article about politics. And to be frank she wasn't too thrilled about it.

Suddenly, Katherine heard a tapping at her window. At first she didn't even bother to see what it was. She figured it was just the wind. But she became spurious when she heard it again.

Katherine cautiously stood and started to walk slowly to the window. She was expecting it to be some sort of serial killer determined on killing her- her grandmother would always tell stories about girls who were stolen or killed every time she went over to her house so Katherine was kinda scared for life. Once she reached the window she pulled it back the slightest bit so she could see whoever or whatever was on her fire escape. She was both relieved amd startled to see Jack Kelly standing there. He smiled once he saw her.

Katherine pulled the curtain all the way back and opened the window.

"Hey, Ace." He said.

"Hello, Jack."

it didn't take long for this to get awkward.

"So, uh, what brings you to my apartment?" She asks trying to strike up conversation.

Jack shrugged. "Wanted to see ya." He answered.

"For any particular reason?" She asked curiously.

"Well yea, but I don't feel like talkin' bout it through a window. Why don't you come out and join me?" Jack responded.

Katherine was very tempted to do so. But she knew if her parents found her outside on the fire escape talking to a boy, nonetheless a boy who was Jack Kelly, in the middle of the night they'd would not be too happy. But Katherine did it anyways. She opened the window all the way and climbed through it. Jack helped her catch her balances she stepped onto the fire escape.

Katherine leaned against the wall. "So what is it you want to talk about?"

She could tell how excited Jack looked. The only time she had ever seen him so excited was the day they had one the strike. Whatever he was about to saw Katherine knew it was going to be good.

"Today's my last day in New York. Tomorrow I'm leavin' for Santa Fe." He explained, happily.

Katherine wasn't sure what exact emotion she was feeling then.

She felt happy. Happy that Jacks dream was finally going to come true.

But she felt sad. She knew that when Jack left he never planned on coming back. She'd probably never see him after tonight.

She felt betrayed. Hadn't she meant something to Jack? Of course Katherine knew she did but he was just going to leave her here? And he only reason he came was to rub it in her face.

But most of all she was scared. Jack once told her even if he did move away what they had would always be but katherine wasn't sure how long that would last. Jack was bound to move to Santa Fe and find a new girl there and settle down with her. And that she'd remain a distant memory.

But nonetheless she smiled and said, "That's great!"

"I know! But, ah, that ain't the only thing I came here for." He admitted.

Katherine cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

She could feel her hear pounding. She knew whatever Jack was going to saw would change her life. She just prayed it'd be for the better.

"So I was thinkin' if I went to Santa Fe alone I'd probably get lonely. Sure I'll meet new folks down there but I want someone who's always gonna be there."

Katherine held her breath. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? The few seconds of silent felt like hours to both of them.

"So I was wonderin' if you wouldn't mind comin' with me." Jack said.

Katherine felt tears prick the corner of her eyes, threatening to fall. She really didn't care if they did or didn't.

She through her arms around Jacks neck and cried, "Yes, of course I will!"

Jack wrapped her arms around her and smiled.

"But, wait, how are we going to pay for it?" Katherine asked.

Jack shrugged. "I dunno. I figured you could borrow some money from your dad. Heaven knows he's got cash to burn." Jack replied.

Katherine nodded. That would work. The whole thing seemed surreal to her. A beautiful surreal. The kind thats like _I must be dreaming, this is to good to be true!_ But thankfully it was. And Katherine knew everything was going to play out fine.

**there ya go! So what did you think? Is it good bad, should I continue it? Leave me a review to say! **


End file.
